The disclosure relates to an axial piston machine according to the following description.
Disclosed in printed document RD98714 of the application of April 2015 is a hydrostatic axial piston motor which is used as a fan motor. On account of its through-pivotability, with constant throughflow direction of the pressurized medium a reversal of the rotation direction of the output shaft of the fan motor and therefore of the fan impeller can be achieved. This serves for the blowing out of contaminants from the fan. The fan motor has electroproportional (EP) control of the pivoting angle and therefore of the rotational speed of the output shaft. A control valve and an associated electric solenoid are arranged approximately 90 degrees to a longitudinal axis of the housing or to the output shaft of the fan motor.
Also known are axial piston machines with through-pivotable swashplates and with electroproportional (EP) control, in which the control valve in a cartridge style of design is set by an angle of less than 30 degrees in relation to the longitudinal axis of the housing or to the drive shaft. The cartridge is screwed into the housing obliquely at the stated angle and via passages which are formed in the housing controls the supply to an actuating pressure chamber and therefore controls a position of an actuating piston which is coupled to the swashplate. Since the cartridge is screwed into the actuating cylinder, the actuating cylinder and the actuating pressure chamber are arranged in spatial series with the cartridge so that the cartridge limits the movement of the actuating piston in the relevant pivoting direction. Therefore, such axial piston machines are not able to pivot through from +100% to −100%.
The disclosure is based on the object of creating an electroproportionally controlled through-pivotable axial piston machine in the swashplate style of design, the pivoting range of which is extended, which can especially pivot through from +100% to −100%.
This object is achieved by means of an axial piston machine having the features described herein.
Further advantageous embodiments of the disclosure are described herein.